pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis As Emerald takes on the Battle Palace challenge, he and Spenser are informed Guile had captured Jirachi. Spenser tells Emerald he can leave his Pokémon he trusts most in the Battle Palace to take on the challenge. Emerald, however, feels at doubt, since he never actually wanted to make particular bonds with his Pokémon. Chapter Plot The Frontier Brains are shocked they witnessed how Guile captured Jirachi. Guile notices Noland, claiming he did not see him two days ago. Noland confronts Guile, since he was the one that attacked Noland and stole all the rental Pokémon. Guile laughs, claiming Noland was weak in that moment. However, Guile thinks of thanking Noland for "borrowing" the rental Pokémon, since he was able to conduct his plans successfully. Brandon marches to attack Guile, but is blown away by his sword. Guile notices the Smeargle, who were captured at Artisan Cave, realizing they had used Sketch to copy the Wish move Jirachi used - like now, to guide the Frontier Brains to its location. Guile commends them for their intelligence, but claims they are late, as he has his Starmie attack the Frontier Brains. The visitors coming out of the Battle Dome look at the rooftop, seeing the attack on the Frontier Brains. Guile sees the crowd and claims he does not need to lurk in the shadows, since he managed to capture Jirachi to fulfill his wish - to drown the Battle Frontier in the depths of the ocean. Guile releases his rental Pokémon to attack the crowd. Guile disappears, promising to drown the Frontier using Jirachi's wish, as the Frontier Brains move to calm the situation down. Noland realizes Guile must be heading to the Battle Tower, which is the tallest building in the Battle Frontier - closest to the night sky, where starts shine brightly. Noland remembers he did not decipher the last page of the Jirachi report. Noland explains Guile mentioned going to the place closest to the sky. However, Noland thinks Guile does not know about the part of the third eye to let Jirachi grant him the wish. Noland asks others to inform Spenser and Anabel about this. At the Battle Palace, the phone rings. Emerald asks Spenser won't he answer the phone. Spenser replies once the doors of the Palace close, there won't be any disturbances. Spenser explains Emerald must win six sets of seven virtual trainers to face Spenser himself. However, Spenser thinks Emerald does not have to go through all that trouble. Emerald wants to know the rules to ask Crystal which most suitable Pokémon should he use. Spenser is intrigued, since this facility tests the trainer's "Spirit" - the three Pokémon Emerald will use have to be the ones Emerald trusts most. Emerald is shocked, while Spenser confirms Emerald has to trust his Pokémon, since here, the trainer does not give commands to his Pokémon; they do their battle on their own. Spenser sends Crobat, Slaking and Lapras, the Pokémon he'd use for the battle. Spenser wonders if Emerald has three Pokémon he can fully trust. Emerald looks at his Sceptile, Dusclops and Sudowoodo, displeasing Spenser, since Emerald did not trust the three during the tournament at the Battle Dome; instead, he swapped them for new Pokémon, causing his ultimate downfall. Hearing the phone still ringing, Spenser answers it and is informed of dark news. Spenser reports to Emerald the Frontier Brains have encountered Jirachi, who had been captured by Guile himself. Emerald fears he has to go straight away to the Battle Tower and will postpone the battle. Spenser halts Emerald, for he can simply leave the Pokémon here for battle; it all depends on how Emerald is spirited enough to trust the Pokémon. Emerald looks at his Pokémon once more, recalling his past adventures. Emerald grins, seeing like this was planned and bound to happen that he has to trust his Pokémon - even if he hates such philosophies. Emerald considers this was likely necessary to happen. Without further ado, Emerald sends Sceptile, Dusclops and Sudowoodo and tells them he fully trusts them to conquer this facility and wishes them the best in this battle - one they are finished, they should catch up with Emerald at the Battle Tower. Ruby and Sapphire hear something unusual and run off to investigate this threat. Emerald runs as well and sees the two had joined him, towards the Battle Tower. Debuts Pokémon *Spenser's Slaking *Guile Hideout's Starmie (x4) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters